The Legend of The Destined :Dawn Of the Demon
by Liam Redfield
Summary: Kari and her partner Gatomon find themselves in a mystical land called Avalar.But Avalar is controlled by an Evil digimon-Beelzemon.Will they succeed in defeating Beelzemon and stopping Malzemon from being free or fail and bow to Malzemon.Are the Digital world and Earth seen the last of days?Find out!...


Author's comments: Hi,this is the first part to my novel.I would kindly appreciate if you left a forgive me for any spelling you and Enjoy!

Saturday 19th 2006...

Hikari,a young woman who is one with the light of the lived in a small apartment with her brother and also was one very special girl with certain very special friends..being of a different race-they are partner-Gatomon woke up to the sound of footsteps and rattling she opened her eyes she could see Seven tall digimon wearing different coloured robes.

Gatomon turned her head to find her human partner and closest friend tied up to her,still asleep.

"Do not be afraid child...we wish not to hurt you..."smiled the tall red robed digimon.

"Are you sure she is the one?"asked the light blue robed digimon.

"She is born of pure light-Yes she is the one."replied the red robed digimon

"Kari wake up..."whispered Gatomon

Kari's eyes slowly opened to find the same digimon around her.

"Gatomon,where are we?!"asked Kari somewhat afraid.

"Do not be afraid human...We wish you no harm."smiled the yellow robed digimon

"Then why are we chained up?!"replied Kari

"We were not sure you two were the right free them."ordered the red robed yellow robed digimon obeyed and removed the the chains from around the and Kari stood up and stood beside each other.

"Please follow will explain the reason we have summoned you."said the red robed seven robed digimon walked into a large hallway,Kari and gatomon unlocked a large golden door and found themselves standing in a throne room surrounded by large paintings in an ancient seven digimon sat on they're thrones-leaving one throne empty.

"Fifteen years had two golden eggs and inside them were two eggs blessed with the seal of Light-both of the same one day an evil Digimon attacked us,our took one of the eggs."said the red robed digimon

"What does that have to do with us?"asked Gatomon

"You see...Cyrmon managed to save one of the eggs-your egg."added Voltmon

"Wha- What happened to the other egg?"asked Gatomon

"The other egg was forced with the influence of poor child was tortured everyday until he became something far more stronger than any other one of us...his name is Beelzemon...the eater of souls and the Shadow of death..."replied Geomon.

"Like you-he was paired with a human alike his partner was brought into dark influence when he lost everything he could ever fight of them are corrupted by the darkness."added Blazemon

Kari and Gatomon looked at lifted her head and looked at Blazemon.

"What do you need from us?"asked Kari

"Protection..that is all."said Geomon

"How could we do a better job than you guys?"asked Gatomon

"It was written down that the only person that can kill the beast was the holy angel of pure light-thats you."explained Cyrmon.

"So where is he?"asked Gatomon

"The darkened lands...but you'll have to fight your way in-Malzemon's minions plague the area and soon our peacefull lands."replied aquamon.

Suddenly the doors of the room were pushed open as a short-green digimon walked in.

"Goburimon will take you to your have arranged some armour and equipment you may need in your travels."said Blazemon

"Follow Goburimon will ya'?"grunted Goburimon

The girls followed him down the long marble then turned and opened a double door both walked in-Goburimon shut the door and walked away from the door leaving the girls alone.

"Well..here we go again?"frowned Gatomon as she opened the large wooden chest and looked in pulled out a dark-purple sleeve-less shirt,purple gloves with some gold etched into the knuckles and fingertips,a matching dress and a matching hood.

"Uhm..These are for you.."said Gatomon noticing the clothing was too big for herself.

Kari lifted the shirt and looked at it closely.

"Do we need to wear this?"asked Kari

Gatomon pulled out a letter from inside the chest and started reading it.

"This clothing presented to both of you is crafted from magical thread which has been blessed by the light of the goddess."read gatomon

"Wow...the real stuff,huh?.."replied Kari

"I guess so..anyways..looks real nice."smiled Gatomon

Kari removed her beige shirt,gloves and shorts-and put on the purple hood laid on her back.

"Wow..it really suits you."smiled Gatomon

"You think so?"smiled Kari spinning around to show Gatomon.

"Yeah,when did I ever lie?"grinned Gatomon

"Last night..."replied Kari with a somewhat cross look.

"Right..forget I ever asked good to go?"asked Gatomon

"Uhm..you holding the bag?"asked Kari

"Ill hold it for today,but you hold it ?"replied Gatomon,picking up the bag and holding it over her shoulder.

"Deal,let's go."nodded Kari

Kari opened the wooden doors and walked out into the hallway followed by they were about to leave the temple one of the robed digimon stopped them.

"Heroes,before you me warn you that Beelzemon...even though he is a demonic beast-he was once a kind and gentle digimon and human...but was tortured both mentally and phisicaly...Do not believe the poison that Malzemon speaks-it will corrupt your beautiful care."explained the white-robed Digimon.

"Thank you...what's your name?"asked Gatomon

"Angewomon...Lady Angewomon of the ancient winds."replied the robed angel.

"Thank you..do you think..we'll beat him?"asked Kari

The robed angel nodded and placed her gracious hand on Kari's shoulder.

"It's your legacy."said the angel.

Kari and Gatomon-now full of hope and out of the temple and made their way towards a grassy valley,filled with trees,flowers and a crystal clear they arrived they sat down in the green grass and opened the bag they were they found a small crystal pendant,some loaves of bread and two flasks of water.

"This place is amazing...I just don't feel like moving.."smiled Gatomon

Suddenly the sun was blackened out of the sky by a large bug-like digimon.

"Uhm...Gatomon..is that normal?"asked Kari

Gatomon slowly shook her head but jumped backwards as she saw multiple sharp spears hit the digimon,killing it and causing it to crash into the tiger like digimon ran of them stabbed the bug in the skull while the chief of the group stood in front of the girls holding a spear.

"Are you hurt?"asked the chief

"No...what was that?"asked Kari

The chief looked back at the bloody,dead digimon and then returned his eyes to the girls.

"Just a scout of the reaper...we've killed four today and one got away."replied the chief.

"Reaper?...You mean Beelzemon?"asked Kari

"We do not mention his na-where did you get that pendant?"asked the chief pointing towards the crystal pendant that Gatomon was holding in her right paw.

"Uhm..some guys in robes gave us it.."replied Gatomon

"I believe that you speak the me warn you..the reaper will show no mercy to those who do not have the mark of the demons and draws power from the fear of others and the shadows...take caution."whispered the chief

"How did you know about us?"asked Kari

"It has been written down in the book of Legacy...the pure daughter is to kill her nemesis on the pillar of death...our great-fathers told us the stories when we were cubs."replied the chief

"Could we..uh hear more of this story?"asked Gatomon

"Ofcourse..but there's one problem.."replied the chief

Kari and Gatomon looked at each other then looked back at the chief.

"The scrolls were all burned except scroll of Malice managed to survive the flames."said one of the other tiger digimon as he sheathed his sword.

"Yes,it was truly the work of the dark the scroll is protected by our elders..only they can tell you what the scroll reads..."said the chief

Gatomon and Kari stood up,dusted themselves off and followed the tiger-digimon back to they're wooden fortress that stood strong in the middle of the they entered the wooden fort,filled with huts and fishing nets.

"Why is everyone staring at us?"whispered Gatomon

"It's rare for my people to see the faces of a human and lady like yourself.."grinned the chief

After several minutes of walking on a dirt path,they arrived at a large wooden chief knocked six times and waited for an answer.

"Enter..Chief Prowlous."whispered a voice from inside

The chief entered followed by his men and the two and Kari stood in front of an old and skinny was reading a scroll and beside it stood a barrel full of scrolls.

"May I help you children?.."asked the old digimon

"Yes..we'd like to hear the scroll of..malice?..If it's okay with you.."said Kari somewhat afraid of the old and blind digimon.

"Ahh..Do you know why I can no longer enjoy the gift of sight?"chuckled the old digimon

"No..why?"asked Gatomon

"Because I had a sight of the Dark master's true face.."whispered the old digimon

"Then how are we supposed to beat him?!"asked Kari

"There is a way you can prevent him from entering our we speak he is imprisoned in the void...(Kari and Gatomon exhale in relief)..but his servant-The reaper is on his quest to free his must stop him before he can achieve this."whispered the old digimon

Gatomon looked at Kari and then shook her head as if in doubt.

"Why do you doubt yourself?"asked the old digimon

"There's no way I can kill Beelzemon..and what if we're too late?Malzemon will slaughter us!"replied Gatomon

"There is one way you can prevent The reaper from achieving his the four crystal shards before he the crystal core he cannot open the rift and free his dark master."whispered the old digimon

"Where are they?"asked Kari

"The four shards represent the four main elements of fire,earth,water and first shard can be found in the hottest volcano,the second shard can be found in the deepest ocean,the third will surely be in the deepest mine and the last will be found on the floating lands."said the old digimon

"And how are we going to get there?...We can't fly..."asked Gatomon

"There is an ancient chain that holds the floating lands steady...you can climb that.."replied the chief

"Large Chain?...you're kidding right?"scoffed Gatomon

"No..he is correct,but if you don't start walking you maybe too late..."said the old digimon

"Hold on-we don't have to do this!We can easily leave."said Gatomon coldly.

"No you don't..but it would be your legacy-a story to tell your children."replied the chief

"He's should help have to kill him before he can free Malzemon!"said Kari

"That is much easier said than we all have faith in you two,you're our last hope!"nodded the old digimon

Kari and Gatomon left the wooden fort and made they're way towards the first shard - the shard of had to travel miles to find the entrance to the molemon's mine entrance..

Three hours later...

Kari and Gatomon were sitting down on a large boulder,drinking and eating some food and Gatomon was enjoying her piece of flavoured bread,she hear the sound of screams and explosions.

"You hear that?"asked Gatomon

"Yeah..what is that noise?"asked Kari while Gatomon looked then pointed at a large pillar of smoke and ran over to Gatomon and looked closely,observing the village.

"We have to help!"said Kari

"Let's go!"nodded Gatomon

They ran down the hill and quickly made their way to the they arrived they noticed several ugly digimon holding swords,axes,clubs and maces in they're talons while they lit fires around the wooden homes.

"What are they?"asked Kari

"No idea - but they have gotta be working for 'Him'."replied Gatomon

"You're right..let's sort them out!"nodded Kari

"Wait!Hide!"said Gatomon noticing a large shadow and Gatomon hid behind a wooden house,watching the demon land and walked towards his minions.

"My lord we could not find the -"the minion was stabbed by the demon's large blade,blood dripped out of it's mouth as it fell to the ground,motionless.

"Failure will not be tolerated!Find that gem,or you'll end up like this use-less bastard!"ordered the demon,as he placed the blade on his back,in the middle of his wings.

"Yes,m'lord!"shivered the minions.

"If you do not find at least one gem,you will find yourselves in the abyss!Mark my words you dirt."said the demon

The minions quickly rushed off towards the mountains,searching for the earth the demon alone in the ruins off a past pulled a large crystal gem from his pocket and held it tightly as a dark and gloomy face appeared.

"How goes your search?"whispered a dark and evil voice.

"Not of best luck,master...they can not find any of the keys!.."replied Beelzemon

"Then get out there and find them yourself!You have the power!,not them!"yelled the demon

"Yes master,I promise you freedom and a world as your throne."bowed Beelzemon

"Do not fail me Beelzemon."said the demon

Beelzemon put the gem back into his pocket and flew into the sky,when he was finally out of sight,Gatomon and Kari came out of hiding,looking at the village and dusting themselves off.

"Was that him?.."asked Kari

"Guess so..uhm..you sure you want to go up against him?"asked Gatomon

"We have to!..we can't let these people down.."replied Kari

Gatomon nodded and frowned.

"Let's go got the upper hand."said Gatomon

They returned to the mountain and walked on the rocky pass,untill they found a large hollow cave,lit up with small entered and heard the sound of whips and screeching minecarts.

"Hey you!Stop right there!"yelled a minion

Gatomon pounced onto the minion and started clawing its face until it slowly turned into data and died.

"Wow..nice going.."chuckled Kari

"That was easy.."smiled Gatomon

They continued exploring the caverns until they finally reached a dark green shard,which was levitating in the hands of a tall and hollow mummymon,while it held it's rifle in it's right filled the caverns,protecting mummymon.

"Kari,he's got the shard!"whispered Gatomon

"Yeah,we gotta get it back!"whispered Kari

"You..two..clean..out the...mines..kill...everything.."ordered mummymon

"Yes sir!"bowed two short minions as they ran off into the mines.

"Let's stop him before he leaves!"whispered Kari

Gatomon nodded and walked out of her hiding spot followed by army stopped what they were doing and stood still staring at the girls,while mummymon aimed his rifle.

"Ahh..human..Get her!"ordered the words left his bandage,all the minions rushed towards the girls,swinging their weapons at them.

"Let's do this!"nodded Gatomon

Kari lifted her digivice,from on her belt causing Gatomon to evolve into Angewomon,causing the minions to stop they're charge and slowly walk backwards.

"KILL THEM...YOU COWARDS!"ordered mummymon firing six shots at Angewomon,only to be deflected by six then fired several arrows,killing the minions and injuring Angewomon was about to end mummymon's appeared behind her,grabbed her from her arms and threw her into a took the shard off mummymon and picked him up from his neck.

"You have failed me...any last words?"grinned Beelzemon as he safely put the shard in his pocket and pulled out his magnum from it's rested it by the skull of mummymon.

"Forgive...me...master.."replied mummymon

"If I give you another chance...wouldn't you simply fail me over and over?...No..you deserve a fighting chance."grinned Beelzemon as he threw mummymon onto the ground and aimed his magnum.

"You have five seconds to get out of here...five...four..(mummymon slowly pulled his dead body out of the room) one..."grinned Beelzemon,firing one shot and instantly killing mummymon.

Beelzemon then turned his head towards Kari and Angewomon and slowly walked towards them,holsting his magnum and picking up mummymon's rifle.

"Human...what glory do you think you shall receive by annoying me?"asked Beelzemon

"You're evil...we'll stop you before you free him!"replied Kari

Beelzemon placed the rifle on the ground,beside an old wooden barrel and slowly started to clap.

"Why are you clapping?"asked Kari somewhat confused

"I didn't know that Blazemon sends jokers into such areas as him my thanks."laughed Beelzemon as he picked up the rifle and turned around,he stopped walking when he reached the tunnel's then slowly turned his head.

"Return to your homes,before you get hurt."said Beelzemon,then continued walking out of the Angewomon finally felt Beelzemon leave the area,she de-digivolved back into gatomon.

"Psst..."whistled a molemon from inside a large girls rushed over and stood next to the barrel.

"Is he gone?"asked molemon

"Yeah..it's safe now."replied Gatomon

"Great!"said molemon as he hopped out of the barrel and landed in front of the girls.

"Do I see the truth?...are you the daughter's of light?!"asked molemon as he arranged his spectacles.

"Yeah...you know us?"asked Kari

"Do I know you?..Dear girl it's been foretold that you two would arrive from the bright heavens and purify the lands...we've been waiting for you!"explained molemon

"Uhm..he looked pretty tough...any thoughts about that?"asked Kari

"Ofcourse!He draws his power from the void..all the sinners souls are banished into the void-therefor giving him power...I could tell you all about him and his history..but..could you help me rescue my people?..Before they eat them!?"replied molemon

"Ugh..they eat your people?"asked Gatomon

"Well...I meant to imprison the souls of my people..."replied molemon

"Where are they?"asked Gatomon

"Last time I saw them,they were being moved in a large..cage."replied Molemon

"Right..let's go!"said Gatomon

The girls and Molemon rushed into the caverns,following a minetrack until they found multiple cages filled with molemons and other defenseless were escorting the cages.

"Here take this!"whispered molemon,giving Gatomon a silver pickaxe,she looked at it then placed both paws around the wooden handle.

"Well..I don't have the best eyes.."replied molemon

Gatomon rushed towards the cages,swinging the the minions heard her -she managed to take out three,leaving two minions to handle the cages.

"Let them out!"ordered Gatomon

The minions quickly obeyed her and unlocked the cages.

"Can you tell us where the other shards are?"asked Kari

"Shards?...master has them all...you're too late!"replied the minion

"All?..but we just got here.."said kari quietly while looking at Gatomon.

"Where can we find him?!"asked Gatomon

"He'll kill us!"replied the minion

"If he doesn't.I will,now tell us!"replied Gatomon.

"The mountain of Malzemon!..Now please don't hurt us!"shivered the minion

The crystal pendant started to glow and shimmer as blazemon's voice emerged from it.

"Girls...the skies are turning black,he is at the portal...and he took cyrmon.."said Blazemon

"Why would he need him?"asked Gatomon

"Cyrmon prisoned Malzemon,cyrmon is one of the keys to the prison."replied Blazemon

"Right...we're on our way!"replied Kari

Kari and gatomon ran out of the mines and soon out of the they arrived outside they noticed the dark lands of Avalar.A large dark mountain that stood in the middle of the plains,had a dark purple aura surrounding the peak of the mountain.

"How are we going to get up there?"asked Kari

In a birdramon landed next to them wearing a mithril vest.

"Blazemon sent two ready to fly?"asked Birdramon

Gatomon and Kari climbed onto birdramon's back and as she took off,gatomon dropped her several minutes of flying up towards the mountain they landed on an obsidian girls jumped of birdramon's back as she flew away,leaving them alone on the demonic walked around,looking at the evil shaped pillars and bones.

"Cyrmon!"exclaimed Gatomon running over to two large hooks holding cyrmon in dripped off his fingers.

The sound of a pair of footsteps echoed.

"You're too late now!The end has began!"laughed Beelzemon slowly lifting a large demonic blade from the ground.

"We will stop you!"replied Gatomon

Gatomon and Kari's goodwill and anger caused them to evolve into an armoured angel - Ophanimon,holding a sharp golden spear.

"Right..goodluck you pests."grinned Beelzemon flying into the air followed by ophanimon-meanwhile the demonic portal slowly swung his sword but only to be parried by Ophanimon's spear causing fire to emerge from every hit.

After a couple of minutes of fighting,ophanimon lifted her spear and summoned a angelic volley of arrows,that pierced through Beelzemon's defense and armour,knocking him out and causing him to hit the ground-also causing the portal to slowly close,sucking everything into ophanimon watched she noticed Beelzemon disapeared...but insted a teenage boy and impmon were left on the ground,unconscious.

She graciously swooped down and picked up both of them and flew away from the portal exploded,causing the mountain to slowly shatter into a ravine and blowing a wave of dust over the lands.

After an hour of flight,Ophanimon landed in the temple,surrounded by the guardians-she placed the boy and Impmon onto the ground and returned to her normal forms.

"You two have done it!You saved our lands!"chuckled Blazemon

"But..where's cyrmon?"asked Aquamon

"He..didn't make it.."replied Gatomon

"Cyrmon..didn't make it?..how is this possible?"asked Blazemon

"We doubt not the reason of his death...but may he rest with the ancestors."said angewomon

" girls may now rest,we are far from finished."nodded blazemon

Kari and Gatomon walked into they're room and fell asleep on they're bed.

The next night,Kari woke up to the sound of footsteps and doors slowly walked out of her room and followed the sound until she found the boy she just saved walking around holding Impmon over his followed them outside.

"Wait!"said Kari

The boy turned around showing Kari his had dark red pupils,black hair with a red stripe in the middle and he wore silver bracers around his wrists and wore the clothing Beelzemon wore.

"Where are you going?"asked Kari

"I don't belong here...I.."the boy then ran off without finishing his sentence.

"We should follow him..."yawned Gatomon

Kari although surprised,nodded and ran off after the once powerful beelzemon.

After running through several hollowed logs and dark plains,she found the boy kneeling on the dirt holding his chest under the moonlight.

"Are you done running?"asked Kari

"What do you want?...do I owe you something?"asked the boy

"Yeah..your name.."replied Gatomon

"It's...Raimu..and you?"asked Raimu

"Kari and this is Gatomon."replied Kari

"Now that we know each other better,mind leaving me alone?"asked Raimu

"Why are you running away from the temple?..They could help you.."asked Kari

"After what I've done to them?..No one can help me now...after what I've done to them...for that coward!"replied Raimu punching the ground in anger.

"Im sure they would forgive you!"smiled Kari

"..Forgive me?..I'm a demon..you can't forgive demons.."replied Raimu as he slowly stood up and turned around.

"You're not a demon..you're a human..that has just had a few..wrong roads.."replied Kari

"A few?...I turned to the darkness when I lost everything!.."replied Raimu as he slowly lifted Impmon's body and placed it over his shoulder.

Kari looked down at Gatomon.

"Now if I made myself clear enough...I can be on my way?"said Raimu

"Where will you go?"asked Gatomon

"Where all demons go when they fail they're destiny.."replied Raimu,somewhat sad and started walking into the shadows,leaving the girls alone in the forest.

"You're not gonna let him go that easy...are you?"asked Gatomon

"You know me too well."replied Kari

They headed off behind Raimu,following his footsteps into the and Gatomon then sat on a large boulder to have a short break but by mistake,both fell asleep.

The next day the girls woke up to find themselves in a small wooden room with a locked door and the sound of people shouting and cheering wooden door opened and two crocmon pulled Kari out of the room and threw her into the middle of the arena,leaving gatomon in the locked room the opposite side of the arena Raimu was thrown in by three landed infront of Kari.

"Place your bets!Ten on the human and 600 on the 'Shadow of Death'! "yelled the piramon

"Raimu?!"asked Kari somewhat scared

"Kari,follow my lead."whispered Raimu,as he slowly got up and picked up a sharp silver sword,Kari did the same but she picked up a sharp and light silver dagger.

Raimu and Kari slowly walked in circles looking each other in the eyes.

"Throw me your dagger."whispered Raimu

Kari threw her dagger slowly,Raimu caught it and threw it at a lever slowly allowed the gates to open,Raimu then grabbed Kari from her hand and pulled her up the stairs and let go of her beside gatomon's locked fought against a couple of crocmon while Kari's freed the prisoners.

"Stop them!"yelled the piramon

Suddenly,Raimu's locked room opened and from inside it-Impmon ran out throwing fireballs at the pirates-aiding Gatomon was freed,Raimu and Impmon walked over to the left side of the large ship and jumped off,leaving the girls on the ship alone with the remaining pirates.

"Kari there's too many of them!We can't take all them!"yelled Gatomon

"What do we do?"asked Kari

Gatomon quickly grabbed Kari's hand and jumped off the ship pulling Kari behind her,as the cold air rapidly blocked their view,they landed in a cold ,wet and lost they swam towards land.

"What were you thinking?!"yelled Kari

"What?If it wasn't for me,we wouldn't be alive!"yelled Gatomon

"We could have died anyways!Just because someone jumps of a moving ship doesn't mean you should copy them!"yelled Kari

"Whatever.."replied Gatomon as she stood up and walked over to a tree,climbed it and sat on the branch,leaving Kari sitting in the sand of the cold misty beach.

"They gotta be around here...if we don't find them then Apemon is gonna have our heads..and throw us into the well!"said a voice from behind the misty forest.

"Yeah,but at least we caught the traitor..we'll just free master using his power."added another voice.

"Raimu..."mouthed Kari as she quickly ran to a tree and hid behind it.

"Well they ain't here...let's get back to the master shouldn't wait any longer.."said one the voices.

"Gatomon let's follow them!"whispered Kari

"No way!..Ive risked my neck out for this boy and his friend already and got no reward!Why should I save him again?!"replied Gatomon

"He saved us at the ship!"replied Kari

"So?"asked Gatomon

"Stop being so selfish!..fine maybe you have saved his life but if we don't save him now then malzemon will be free and then we'd have a harder job to take care of!"said Kari

After hearing this,gatomon jumped off the branch and together with her partner they followed the two shadows into the misty a couple of hours of walking up a cold jagged mountain the girls arrived at a ravine that the dark mountain once stood over.A dark green aura covered the ravine and the sound of chains and drums could be heard from inside.

"You think they're inside it?"asked Gatomon

"Ain't got a doubt."replied Gatomon

"How do we get in?"whispered Kari

Gatomon looked around,then pointed at a chiseled boulder,forming the shape of an entrance.

"Nice."smiled Kari

The girls rushed over to the entrance,once they entered they heard the entrance slowly shut behind they went deeper into the ravine the sound of drums and shouting got a few tunnels and rooms the girls arrived at the sacrificial well,surrounded by guramons.

"Look!Its Raimu and Impmon!"whispered Kari

"Let's get them and be on our way."replied Gatomon

A large apemon wearing red robes and skull shaped boots walked up to Raimu holding a sharp rusty cut Raimu's cheek causing his blood to his the concrete floor.

"No longer immortal!Let the ritual begin!"yelled Apemon

Raimu was slowly pushed towards the green well,followed by in the right time,Kari and Gatomon entered the room knocking out the two guramons that were pushing Raimu.

"Thanks."grinned Raimu as Kari unlocked the chains.

"Don't mention it!"smiled Kari

"You dare intrude!?"yelled apemon

"Get back!..He's strong."said Raimu

"I am strong because I am blessed by our master you traitor scum!"replied apemon

"We'll see about that!"grinned Impmon a he quickly evolved into also evolved into Angewomon and stood beside Devimon holding her crystal bow and four arrows in her left hand.

"Malzemon will be free...you have no power in this realm!"said Apemon

"Why would you want to see so many people die?"asked Angewomon

"Because they're cowards which hide behind the darkness!"replied devimon

"You fool!The darkness gives you power and you maltreat it?!"laughed apemon

Devimon looked back at Raimu and Kari then turned his head back towards Apemon and lifted his right hand,pointing at apemon.

"You know..for an animal you sure talk alot.."said Devimon

"Animal?!I'm far greater than you shall ever wish!"yelled Apemon

"Let's end this..he's giving me a head ache."said Devimon lowering his hand and pulling out a dread long sword from his nodded and aimed her bow.

"Take your shots fools!No mortal can hurt me!"laughed Apemon

Devimon jumped towards Apemon and started slashing apemon's body,causing blood to slowly drip fired six arrows into his chest.

"What is this feeling?...it..feels unnormal..."groaned apemon

"I guess you just really had a big mouth."replied Angewomon

"Let the cold claws of death drag you down,you over sized chimp."said Devimon as he slowly pulled his blade from inside Apemon's chest.

"Now that this is dealt with,I think it's time to head back home."said Devimon as he de-evolved back to Impmon and Angewomon into Gatomon.

"You will all die!"raored Apemon with his last breath,knocking down the main pillar-causing the ravine to quickly cave in.

"Kari,gatomon stay close to us!"yelled Raimu as he covered Kari and Impmon covered rocks piled they're bodies,covering them and leaving them in the dust.

Three years later...

A group of minions walked into the once demon infested ravine and found a purple it were Raimu,Impmon,Kari and Gatomon all frozen in of the minions smashed the crystal,freeing the four minion ran over and placed four collars around each of the minions then ran off as they heard Raimu and Kari slowly wake up.

"Kari...are you alright?"asked Raimu as he dusted looked around then stared at Raimu.

"Yeah...thanks."smiled Kari

"Don't mention it...now to get out of this place..."said Raimu as he slowly stood up,Followed by noticed a green chain connecting the two collars.

"Erm..what is this?"asked Kari as she tugged on the chain causing Raimu to cough.

"What are you pulling at?!"asked Raimu as he turned his head around and looked at Kari with dark emerald eyes.

"What is this...and what's wrong with your eyes?"asked Kari somewhat scared of Raimu's dark eyes.

Raimu turned his head around and covered his eyes with his right hand.

"I don't know what it is..but it ain't natural.."replied Raimu

Suddenly Impmon and Gatomon woke up coughing.

"Gatomon!"smiled Kari and she rushed over to Gatomon pulling Raimu behind kneeled down beside Impmon and helped him up,placing his hand on Impmon's shoulder.

"Long time no speak buddy.."chuckled Raimu

"Where are we?"asked Gatomon as she slowly rubbed her head with thorn gloves.

"No idea...but we should get out of here..Blazemon has gotta to be waiting for us."replied Kari as she helped Gatomon up.

"Fine..You up for it Impmon?"asked Raimu while standing up and turned around to face Kari.

"Have I ever disagreed with you?"chuckled Impmon

"Uhm..guys..I hate to ruin this touching moment..but I think we have a 'little' problem.."said Gatomon while slowly walking backwards towards the group.

Raimu and Kari turned around to the sight of a large lizard-like digimon.

"Great.."said Impmon while he quickly stood up and picked up a nearby sharp gem shard.

"Gatomon do you think you can take him?"asked Kari

"Don't think so...I'm real tired.."replied Gatomon

"How bout you Impmon?"ased Raimu

"Guess so..any idea how?"replied Impmon

"Do you have your digivice?"asked Kari

"Ah..don't think so.."replied Raimu while searching his pockets.

"Wait!That's it!"pointed Kari at an obsidian digivice.

Raimu picked up the digivice and held it tightly causing Impmon to suddenly evolve into held a large purple gem shard in his right hand.

"I guess we're not free yet..."Raimu told himself with anger.

Devimon flew into the air,pulling Gatomon behind quickly grabbed onto his leg and held tight preventing herself from getting chuckled and pointed his sword at the evil-digimon.

"Let's see who is the dominant one."grinned Devimon as he flew towards the digimon and started to swing the blade into the digimon,causing blood to gush out of the wounds he gave it.

Devimon landed in front of the digimon and licked the blood off his blade then grinning while blood ran down his chin.

"The reward of battle tastes sweet.."grinned Devimon causing Kari and Gatomon to gag.

"You're sick!"yelled Gatomon

"Im sick in the head,yet you're sick in your heart."replied Devimon

"Wha-...(devimon interrupted Gatomon's sentence by flying back into the air and quickly grabbing onto a stalagmite.)"

"Tell me later..I shall end this poor soul's misery!"said Devimon while he felt his blood boil with the sound of pain and suffering.

He quickly swooped down and forcing his blade into's the digimon's skull,causing it to fall into the hot magma that surrounded the pillar they stood landed in front of the human and half-human as he slowly devolved back into Impmon.

"How you feelin'?"chuckled Impmon while he watched Gatomon still under the effects of dizziness.

"I know you guys enjoy killing things and doing weird stuff but could we maybe get out of where-ever we are?!"asked Kari

"Yeah,she's right.."nodded Gatomon

"Fine..cowards.."replied Impmon while he followed Gatomon and Kari off the pillar and into what looked like ancient catacombs.

"I can hear them whispering to me..."whispered Impmon causing the girls to look at him somewhat afraid.

"What are they saying?"whispered Kari

"Proposing a deal.."replied Impmon

"A deal?I know you guys are like weird demon-hybrid things but making deals with the other side isn't I good idea..."whispered Gatomon

"They'll free us...but in return they want two new souls..."said Impmon staring at the two girls.

"What?!..Look I know you guys are kinda lone wolfs and heartless but we saved you..you could at least help us now.."said Kari somewhat afraid.

Raimu looked into Kari's hazel eyes,noticed that her fear was punched Impmon on the shoulder and quickly placed his left hand on Kari's shoulder.

"We owe you - our lives..but the only problem is that our lives don't cost much...not until we truly free ourselves and clear our deal with Malzemon."said Raimu with an understanding and calm voice.

Kari frowned as she heard that her two new comrades had a bargain with the devil,but she also felt sad for them.

"We'll help you!..Im sure you had your reasons..and that you shouldn't suffer for them.."smiled Kari

Raimu's eyes lit as he heard Kari's request to assist him,he then looked at his soul partner for a moment,then returned his dark eyes to Kari,and with the slightest joy a slight smile marked his face-also allowing Kari to actually believe that Raimu isn't as evil as he was cracked up to be.

"Now that we established a plan..could we think how we're gonna get out of this place?Or atleast find out how we can get some help from the others?"asked Gatomon

"Good idea..but how?"asked Kari

"Now you've stepped on my paw..I ain't got a clue.."replied Gatomon

Impmon walked over to a large stone door and read the latin words that were carved into the door.

"Rai help me with this!"said Impmon

Raimu walked over to Impmon and helped him push the door open while the girls stood closely behind both of them.A weak gust blew by they're face as they opened the next room of the catacombs was a large stone bridge surrounded by stalagmites and dripping water.

"I can't wait until we get out of this place...some sun would be amazing.."whispered Gatomon

"I can't wait to get rid of this chain..."replied Impmon

Raimu and Kari stood on the left side of the bridge looking over the then turned to Raimu with a lack of confidence.

"Any idea on how to get out of here?"asked Kari

"Uhh..Not really...well except maybe climbing out of here.."replied Raimu

Kari sat down beside Gatomon,meanwhile Raimu sat alone by the door and removed his ripped a piece of his black shirt and wrapped it around his right hand,covering a deep wound.

Suddenly a tiger digimon landed behind Kari holding a wooden bow in his left hand and wearing a hood over his slowly walked over to the group.

"Kari..Gatomon..are you girls okay?"asked the digimon

Kari stood up,followed by Raimu and Impmon.

"Yeah..who are you?"asked Kari

"He's been following us..I remember seeing him in the forest.."added Gatomon

" name is Hunter and Blazemon has sent me."replied Hunter

Hunter then turned his head towards Raimu and his partner.

"How are you feeling Raimu?"asked Hunter

"I'm fine..got an escape route?"asked Raimu

"Ofcourse..follow me."replied Hunter

The group followed Hunter to an old stone wall which was entangled in strong,green climbed up them,followed by Gatomon and waited with Kari while she tried to find the bravery to climb over the large ravine.

"You alright?"asked Raimu

"Yeah..it's just..a real long way down."replied Kari

Raimu started to hear the sounds of large footsteps and roars in the turned to Kari and held her hand tightly.

"We really have to get out of here!"said Raimu

Kari slowly nodded her head still somewhat noticed,he unbuckled his large leather belt and tied it onto Kari's hand while tieing it onto his 's eyes lit as her frown turned into a smile.

"Just hold on tight and Don't look down!"said Raimu as he let go of her hands and climbed onto the took a breath and followed him onto the quickly climbed up the vines and out of a small sunlight filled Kari and Gatomon's heart with helped Raimu off his knees and shook his hand.

"Not all about you is glad."nodded hunter

Raimu let go of hunter's paw and walked over beside Kari and Gatomon.

"I've never seen the sun in six years.."said Raimu while he looked at the green vallies and trees of Avalar.

"How did this happen to you?"asked Kari

Raimu looked away not wanting to reply to Kari's question.

"We have to is waiting for us at the temple."said Hunter

After a couple of hours of walking they finally arrived at a large white stone golden doors opened for the five were greeted by several digimon and guards.

"Hunter!"said gaiamon as she landed infront of The group.

"I have found the wanted."said hunter

"Thank you and Raimu will you please follow me?"said gaiamon

Raimu,Kari,Gatomon and Impmon followed Gaiamon up a large marble staircase and into a golden the doors closed Blazemon and Angewomon greeted them.

"Daughters of light you are alive!"exclaimed Angewomon as she fell on her knees and hugged gatomon and Kari.

"Course..why what happened?"asked Gatomon

"You..don't know how long you've been gone?"asked Blazemon

Kari and Gatomon looked at each other then looked at Raimu.

"You've been gone for three years..we actually taught you were..dead."replied Blazemon

"Three years?..but..it only felt like a few seconds.."gasped Kari as she lowered her head,tears slowly started to fall out of her hazel looked down at Kari with his emeral then kneeled next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"whispered Raimu

Kari lifted her sad face at Raimu and frowned as she taught.

"My family..they probably think something happened to me.."replied Kari

As Raimu heard the word "Family" he lowered his head in somewhat sadness and shame.

"Doesn't it bother you?Knowing that they're back on earth ripping their hair out of they're hair?"asked Kari

Raimu shook his head then returned his eyes to Kari.

"Unlike you..I have nothing left to receive nor give.I am heartless,lost my soul and I have no family...the only reason I'm helping you is because I'm loyal...nothing else."explained Raimu

Kari stared at Raimu,for once in her life she could examine a rare spectacle.A person that has nothing left to lose,a true fearless person,yet so looked into his lonely Emerald eyes.

"We've arranged a room for the four of you with two beds."said Blazemon

"We're...sharing..a room?"asked Gatomon

"Why?Got a problem with that?"asked Impmon

"Yeah,I don't want to sleep in a room filled with smelly guys."replied Gatomon

"That won't be a have a natural spring in the middle of the may clean your selves there."smiled Angewomon

The three guardians walked into they're throne room and shut the door behind helped Kari up and removed one of her tears with his finger.

"I promise will see your family again."said Raimu

"Thank you..."smiled Kari

"Now I don't know about you guys but im hitting the old Impmon needs a moment to chill."chuckled Impmon as he walked in the hallway.

"He's right..I could do with some Gatomon time."said Gatomon following Impmon out into the springs.

Raimu and Kari looked at each other then noticed a grumbling sound emerging from Kari's stomach causing her face to blush in a deep red tone.

"I was going to ask if you were 's look for something to eat."chuckled Raimu

Raimu and Kari walked down a large staircase,following the smell of delicious they entered the foodhall they walked over to a cookmon a rang a small bell.

"Welcome,I've never seen such weird digimon before..."said cookmon as he inspected Raimu and Kari

"We're not digimon..just really hungry Humans.."replied Raimu

"Humans?...oh..just find a seat and I'll fill you up just like a Shogunmon!"laughed cookmon

Raimu and Kari walked over to the large oak table and sat on the oak bench that was placed beside the a couple of minutes Cookmon brought a food cart filled with started placing plates and dishes of food in front of Kari and then returned to his kitchen leaving them to eat.

Kari picked up a piece of bread and dipped it in the soup,eating it as it soaked.

"So..Kari...still want to know how my life got ruined?"asked Raimu then eating a piece of rarely cooked meat(still somewhat bloody).

"Ofcourse.."nodded Kari

"Well..it all started on the 24th of June 1999.I was still six years old and was also suffering my father's death.I was supposed to go to a summer camp with some other kids...but I stayed home and like the child I was I cried and wished for my ...he came..Malzemon brought me into the this land and that's the place I met Impmon-at that time he still was a Gatumon...(Raimu takes a deep breath).Malzemon tortured us...turning us into what we are today..monsters.(Raimu then pulled up his black shirt and revealing a scar in the shape of a pentagram)"explained Raimu

Kari gasped,placing her left hand on her mouth in shock.

"From that day on..I was just a puppet...untill you came along and saved me."said Raimu lowering his shirt.

Kari looked down at Raimu's plate and noticed a lot of blood on the plate.

"Rai..you should get that cooked a bit more.."pointed Kari

"No!..Sorry..I mean I can't eat food if I can't taste some blood...Yeah..creepy I know..But old habits die old..."explained Raimu

"Er..riiight.."laughed Kari

Raimu finished off his plate and poured some ale into two mugs.

"...Im sorry asking this but..how did your father die?.."asked Kari

Raimu took a swig of his ale and placed the mug on the table,then looked at Kari.

"My father was in the Army,a brave just..just was on the wrong side of the bullet..."replied Raimu

"And what about your mother?"asked Kari

"A great woman.I remember every morning she would go to her little grocery in our I got no idea what happend to on how she lost her husband and her only son...I don't think she kept on searching for a reason to live.."replied Raimu

"Im sure she's still looking for you...never give up on hope.."frowned Kari

"Hope?..after what I've been through hope is just joke.."replied Raimu

Kari lowered her head and drank some of her ale and continued eating her didn't speak until they finished eating.

"What's that smell?..Oh that's me.."chuckled Raimu as he stood up.

"Yeah we should probably hit the soana."said Kari

"Thanks for the food Cookmon!"said Raimu as he left the foodhall followed by walked up the staircase and walked into the middle of the temple that was surrounded by trees and a large pool of water surrounded in steam.

"Impmon you here?"asked Raimu as he looked through the steam.

"Yeah,we're over here!"replied Impmon from inside the steam.

Raimu and Kari walked into the steam following the voice of was sitting in the warm steamy pool while Impmon was in the pool behind 's gloves and scarf were placed neatly on the floor next to him.

Raimu removed his leather jacket and threw it beside Impmon's scarf and looked at him while he removed his black shirt,boots,leather belt and black his boxers he jumped into the pool that Impmon was sitting warm water splashed over everyone.

"Ahh...this feels great!"chuckled Raimu as he crawled beside Impmon and sat down.

"You not joining us Kari?"asked Gatomon

"Well..if they turn around yeah..."replied Kari pointing at Raimu and Impmon.

"You heard away."said Gatomon

"Fine.."replied Impmon,turning his head and looking at a weird tree that stood in front of the took a deep breath and laid in the water.

Kari placed her clothes neatly on the ground and slowly walked into the smaller pool that Gatomon was resting wet her hair and laid back,soaking in the warm,relaxing water.

"Impmon..."said Gatomon

"Yeah?"asked Impmon

"Are you hungry?.."asked Gatomon

" not gonna eat a Greymon.."chuckled Impmon causing everyone to laugh.

"No Seriously.I would eat a greymon."added impmon with a very serious voice.

Gatomon and Impmon climbed out of the pools and shook the water off put on his gloves and tied his scarf around his neck,while Gatomon covered her scarred paws with her yellow two digimon walked down the stairs and entered the foodhall.

Meanwhile in the 'Ritoru Kaimono' in south Tokyo...

Yuuko Kamiya(Tai and Kari's mother) entered the little grocery store which was filled with healthy and natural foods and items.

Yuuko walked up the to the counter holding her shopping placed it on the counter and slowly removed the items that were watched the shop owner kneeling down to a young boy and giving him a small shopping bag.

As the boy left the shop,the owner walked to the counter and quickly removed a tear with her white quickly started scanning Yuuko's items with a fake smile.

"Ad are you alright?"asked Yuuko as she placed her hand on Ada's shoulder.

"Hmm?Yeah..im fine."replied Ada

"You sure?...you look pretty sad.."added Yuuko

"Today is the 9th year since my son...went missing.*Ada starts crying.*"whispered Ada

Yuuko hugged Ada from across the counter.

"I miss him so much.."cried Ada

Yuuko said nothing..just listened to her hurt also started worrying about her daughter,who has been missing for a while now...

Back in the Digital world..

Raimu,Kari,Impmon and Gatomon were standing in their new room with the door the room were two single beds,an old wooden chest and a small taught Impmon jumped onto the left bed and laid down,placing his head on the feathered pillow.

"Now this is what I call a bed!"chuckled Impmon

"I guess this our bed..."pointed Gatomon jumping onto the other bed.

"Goodnight Rai.."smiled Kari

"yeah you too."replied Raimu while he laid down beside Impmon turned around facing the wall.

"And don't try to run off this time.."added Gatomon

Impmon replied by releasing a loud snore.

Around midnight the bedroom door swung open,almost knocking the door off the ,Kari and Gatomon woke up while Impmon stayed asleep.

"Guardians you must hurry!"said Angewomon

"What happened?"asked Kari

"Malzemon is free and he's got his sights on you!"replied Angewomon

"How did he get out?!"asked Raimu

"I don't know!Please hurry!"replied Angewomon

Raimu pushed Impmon off the bed(waking him up).

"What was that for?!"yelled Impmon

"He's free."replied Raimu

Without any words Impmon stood up and walked out of the room followed by his new friends and his they left the main door of the temple they all watched as the once beautiful valley burned to ashes,the sky turned black and the sound of a million demons walked towards the strong walls.

"Gaiamon!What can we do to help?"asked Raimu

"Nothing!..Malzemon isn't interested in 's in your world!"replied Gaiamon

"Earth?..He's going to...*gasp*..Rai we have to stop him!"esclamed Kari holding onto his right sleeve.

"How do we get to earth?"asked Raimu

"I can send you to the closest rift...just be careful.."offered Gaiamon

"Then do it!"nodded Raimu

Gaiamon placed her hand on the ground teleporting Raimu,Kari,Gatomon and Impmon to the South Tokyo public looked around feeling at home..yet she felt scared.

"Home..Things sure changed.."chuckled Raimu

"Where is he?"asked Gatomon,she looked around herself and friends.

A loud laugh emerged from behind them.

"Right here!"replied Malzemon,a large demonic dragon like digimon.

A cold breeze fell over Kari and Gatomon as they saw the largest demon they had ever seen in their lives.

"Here let me remove those horrid chains for if im a demon doesn't mean I don't want my victims to feel comfortable before their first and final death!"grinned Malzemon as he removed the magical collars.

"You bastard!Killing the innocent has no glory!"yelled Raimu

"Oh?..But you killed the innocent..and look where it got you...now..bow to your master!"Roared Malzemon,his loud roar broke nearby glass also causing nearby car alarms to blare.

Malzemon's eyes slowly turned red-forcing Raimu and Impmon onto they're knees.

Kari looked down at Raimu and kneeled next to him,placing her palms onto his shoulders,scared and afraid of losing her new friend.

"Rai..dont do it!You're better than this!"whispered Kari

Raimu quickly stood up causing Kari to fall onto her back and quickly crawl over to a tree's trunk and shiver as Raimu's eyes turned as black as walked towards her,showing no emotion or remorse.

"Hahaha...weak and filled with all your work was for no glory nor reward..just finish her and make it last."laughed Malzemon

Impmon held Gatomon to the floor,preventing her from saving fell to his knees and yelled loudly as a dark aura covered his body,turning his dark eyes into a fear-inducing silver like colour.

"Fight me!"yelled Raimu as he slammed his fist onto the tree trunk,scaring Kari.

"Fight me NOW!"yelled Raimu,punching the tree again.

Kari shook her head as tears left her eyes.

"WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT ME?!"yelled Raimu showing no remorse.

Kari looked up at Raimu and looked him in the eyes.

"Because...I have nothing left to fight for..."said Kari,as tears rolled down her face.

Raimu's eyes turned back to they're natural emerald and lost the demonic then helped Kari up from off the ground and held her hand tightly.

"Im sorry..I don't know what came over me.."whispered Raimu

Kari hugged him tightly then let go as she looked at Malzemon.

"Then die with her!"yelled Malzemon

Malzemon flew into the air.

"Let's finish this fucker!"grinned Raimu as he lifted his digivice and digi-evolve warped into his mega form-Beelzemon.

"Yeah..c'mon Gatomon!"nodded Kari as she lifted her digivice and digi-evolve warped into Ophanimon.

Beelzemon ran up a tall building causing several dogs to start barking while Ophanimon flew up beside him.

"Obsidian Blast!"roared Malzemon as he fired dark purple shards at Beelzemon,but was dodged by both the mega digimon.

"Divine flames!"yelled ophanimon as she fired a bright beam of light at his power had reached a certain greatness,feeling no damage.

Beelzemon fired a whole clip of shotgun ammo at him,hurting Malzemon slightly.

"Rise my children!"roared Malzemon,summoning his demonic minions and other evil digimon.

"We can't take them all!"said Ophanimon

"We'll have to try!"replied Raimu as he jumped into the minion army firing his blast magnums.

Ophanimon nodded and flew towards a flock of devibirdramon and started attacking them.

Suddenly beelzemon was blasted by a fiery beam,knocking him into a nearby smoke made it hard to breath as a wargreymon emerged,a metalgarrurumon stood beside him.

"Look who broke out of his cage!"grinned Beelzemon as he quickly turned around and fired six magnum clips into Metalgreymon causing it to fall to it's knees.

Suddenly Beelzemon's arms were held by sharp thorns,he was then was blasted by the 's Metal fang attack .

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!"yelled Beelzemon as he freed his arms and jumped onto the ,slamming him to the then let out a roar of anger as a large demonic blade appeared in his hand.

A Hououmon picked up Beelzemon from his waist and carried him into the air.

"Another skull to the pile!"chuckled Beelzemon as he punched the hououmon in the chest causing it to let go of landed on top of a large building.

Beelzemon was instantly held to the ground by a and .The other mega digimon surrounded him all bruised and angry.

"Cmon!DO IT!"yelled Beelzemon as he spat blood onto Wargreymon.

"How are you not afraid of death?"asked Wargreymon as he lifted his metal claw over Beelzemon's neck but his attack was parried by Ophanimon's staff,defending Beelzemon and protecting him.

"Ophanimon?.."asked Rosemon

"Guys?"asked Ophanimon

"Step aside Kari!Let me end this!"yelled WarGreymon

"Wait..where'd he go?"asked Hououmon

Ophanimon looked up in the sky and saw beelzemon with two large black wings and a corrupt arm.

"He flies too?"asked

"Guys stop!He's my friend!..he saved our lives!"yelled Ophanimon

"But he's one of them!He's a demon Lord!"replied

"He's a human and an Impmon...and I..I."Ophanimon's sentence was interrupted by Rosemon

"I understand...but where did these digimon all come from?"asked Rosemon

"Malzemon!..Me and Beelzemon have tried to defeat him but he's strong.."replied Ophanimon

As Beelzemon slowly flew towards the others he was blasted into a building by magnaangemon and .

"You're dead!"yelled Beelzemon with a stronger voice as he flew towards them,quickly disarmed them and fired two bullets into both they're chests breaking they're metalic armour.

"Rai NO!"yelled Ophanimon as she quickly flew to him and held his blade from ending both of them.

Beelzemon lowered his blade and looked at all the mega digimon surrounding him.

"Rai..these are my friends...they didn't mean to attack you.."said Ophanimon.

"Nice to meet you all..Now get out of my way!"replied Beelzemon as he flew up and looked around until he saw and Ophanimon flew beside him.

"NO..I must kill him by myself..it's personal!"said Beelzemon.

"Beelzemon..we can help you...don't try to be a hero!"yelled Ophanimon

"Hero?..IM ANYTHING BUT A HERO!"yelled Beelzemon causing Ophanimon to close her eyes in fear of Beelzemon's anger.

"Kari..I don't want you to get hurt...Wargreymon protect her."said Beelzemon

Ophanimon and Wargreymon returned to the other Mega digimon and watched Beelzemon flying towards the end of days.

"The Dead shall rise and conquer the evil from days are up Malzemon!AND I WILL KILL YOU!"yelled Beelzemon

"Ready to finally enter my prison of the Void?"asked Malzemon

"You've Ruined my life and the life's of many!Im not the one entering the Void...and neither are you!Im going to end you once and for all!..even if I have to take my life!"replied Beelzemon

"Then let us start!..The end of you shall be glorious!"laughed Malzemon

As a lightning blot hit a nearby building the two demonic digimon flew towards they reached each other they started swinging blades and kicking each other.

"CORONA BLASTER!"yelled Beelzemon,drawing a pentagram with his blast magnum then quickly dodged the attack,allowing the attack to destroy several buildings in sequence.

"No way!How did he dodge that?!"asked Rosemon

Malzemon teleported behind Beelzemon and quickly forced his blade into Beelzemon's left shoulder causing to let out a roar of pulled his blade out and watched Beelzemon fall to his knees.

"You're just a fool and a coward just like your father...Now die!"laughed Malzemon

Beelzemon closed his eyes for a second as the faces of his loved ones and his only friends-Gatomon and Kari then threw his blade into the air and grabbed Malzemon's blade as it cut his hands,causing Malzemon to take a sudden surprise.

Beelzemon snapped Malzemon's blade,threw it into a building,Beelzemon's sword slowly fell back towards the ground but Beelzemon quickly grabbed his blade as it passed his face.

"Gluttonous Blade!"yelled Beelzemon as he forced his blade into Malzemon's chest,causing him to let out a sigh of pain as Beelzemon pushed Malzemon and himself onto a large kneeled as he slowly bled to death.

"YOU ALL WILL PARISH!"roared Malzemon as he fired a huge ball of demonic purple essence into the ,without any second thoughts dropped his blade and flew up to it.

"Beelzemon no!"yelled Ophanimon as she was held by Magnaangemon.

"Kari...thank you for showing me..the beauty of life..."yelled Beelzemon as he slowly lost his power and closed his jacket started evaporating into air.

"ARRRGH!"yelled Beelzemon as the demonic essence turned to crashed into the hard cement ground,motionless and mega-digimon surrounded him and kneeled unlike her friends fell to her knees and removed her helmet,tightly holding Beelzemon's bloody hand.

"Hold on...please..I dont want to lose you!"cried Ophanimon.

"Kari...I can finally..rest.."whisered Beelzemon

"Why did you do that?.."asked Ophanimom in tears.

"In ancient prophecy..it is said that only...the Demon king can over rule his shadow.I had to do it for you...and your all your all have risked too much to just 's the least *Beelzemon's coughs up some blood* I could do.."said Beelzemon

Beelzemon weakly lifted his head to Ophanimon's kissing her cheek,he then fell dead onto the cement streets as his body turned to closed her eyes and remembered when Wizardmon sacrificed himself for Gatomon and Kari.

"No..no..Rai.."cried Ophanimon as Rosemon kneeled beside her and hugged her.

As the last piece of data turned to air,the dark minions all kneeled down and lifted their yelling "For the Demon King!".The minions slowly turned to data.

The mega digimon suddenly all magicaly teleported to the temple in they arrived they were all in they're rookie and human was also sitting down beside Blazemon and Angewomon.

"You have saved the lives of millions...thank you heroes..Wait..where's the boy?"asked Blazemon

"I did nothing to help him!..He gave his life for everyone...he's the only hero.."cried Kari

"Oh..he shall be remembered as a true hero through the history of all ages.."said Gaiamon

"Blazemon you have to see this!"yelled Angewomon

The destined and Blazemon ran outside the temple as the Valley of avalar returned to it's former green and lovely self.

"What is this place?"asked Mimi

"Must be heaven.."chuckled Raimu from behind the crowd

Kari looked back to see Raimu wearing his leather jacket,black jeans,black boots and his emerald eyes that Kari ran to him and hugged him then slapped his face,confusing him and the others.

"What was that for?"asked Raimu

"For scaring me!"smiled Kari as a tear ran down her face.

"He's cute."whispered Mimi,Sora nodded.

As they broke from the hug,Kari looked back at her friends and brother with a blushed face.

"Uh..anyone see an impmon?..."asked Raimu

Everyone started looking around,Sora later noticed that Gatomon was also a couple of minutes of searching Agumon pointed at two digimon sitting on the roof of the temple.

"Looks like they wanted some alone time."giggled Mimi

Tai then walked to Kari and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Kari...it's time to go mum and dad are really worried about you.."said Tai

"Yeah..you should go and spend some time with them.."added Raimu

"What about you?.."asked Kari

"I'll find some relatives or something...probably just get a job and settle in some crappy apartment."replied Raimu

Sora walked up to the three and leaned on Tai's shoulder.

"What's up?"asked Sora

"We're thinking about where Rai could live..."replied Kari

"After what he did for us..for everyone..im sure my mum would let him stay with us."smiled Sora

"Uh thanks for the offer but I can't just ask you for something like that..."said Raimu

"For a demon you sure do have some manners."smiled Sora

"Yeah..we're not all the same."replied Raimu

"No but im dad is hardly ever home and im sure my mum will understand."smiled Sora

Raimu looked at Kari then back at Sora.

"As I said thanks but you don't even know being rude,but the truth is I don't even trust myself."said Raimu

"Well I'm not going to force you..but you do know that it'll be hard for you to get a job..right?"asked Sora

"How old are you?"asked Tai

"Uh..*Raimu starts counting how long he's been gone*...im 14"said Raimu

"Exactly..it's illegal for you to work at your age..I'd just take Sora's offer."said Tai

Raimu took a moment to think...

"Okay...only until I find someone that's related to me.."smiled Raimu

"The name's Sora Takenouchi,nice to meet you.."smiled Sora shaking his hand.

"Raimu Suzuki and Thanks."smiled Raimu

"Don't mention it Raimu."smiled Sora as she let go of his hand.

Biyomon and agumon walked up to the group.

"Can we go home Tai?Im tired..."asked Agumon

"Yeah..me too."added Biyomon

"Yeah..Im real tired.."yawned Tai

Gatomon and Impmon walked over to their partners.

"We're moving in with Sora and Biyomon untill we find somewhere else to live."explained Raimu

"Fine with me..I just care about there being somewhere to get a drink from."replied Impmon

Blazemon walked up to Raimu,Sora,Kari and Tai holding two small gave a white box to Kari and a black box to Raimu.

"This is a little gift from our realm to thank you for your heroes duty."smiled Blazemon

Suddenly the group of Humans and digimon were teleported back into the real world and back into the public gardens of South tokyo.

"What'd you guys get?"asked Gatomon

Davis,veemon,Mimi,palmon,tk,patamon,sora,biyomon,tai,agumon,matt,gabumon,izzy and tentamon circled Raimu and Kari as they opened they're gifts.

As Kari opened her box a strong white light emerged for a second then as the light faded,a diamond in the shape of the symbol of light.A light chain was connected to it.

Raimu then opened his he opened it the sound of death echoed through the then pulled out an onyx beltbuckle in the shape of the symbol of Darkness.

"Wow are they real?"asked Davis

"Im pretty sure Blazemon wouldn't give them stained glass..."replied Izzy

Kari walked up to Raimu and placed the diamond necklace in his hands.

"Mind helping me with putting it on?"smiled Kari

"Is there a need to ask?"smiled Raimu

Kari turned around and pulled up her hair as Raimu fitted the necklace around her lowered her hair when Raimu clipped the chain.

"Well..we're hitting the road everyone."said Matt as he left followed by his brother,Gabumon and patamon.

"Yeah...we need our beauty sleep."smiled Mimi as she left followed by Palmon.

"Tai we've got soccer practice some rest."said Davis,he then left the garden followed by veemon.

"Goodnight Rai..try not to run away okay?"smiled Kari

"Yeah..I aint running into this jungle of a city."smiled Raimu as he shook Kari's hand.

"Goodnight Tai."smiled Sora as she hugged Tai

Tai,Sora,Izzy,Tentamon,Gatomon and Agumon walked towards they're home.

"So follow me,we can introduce ourselves on the way home."smiled Sora

Sora,Raimu,Impmon and Biyomon started walking towards the takenouchi apartment.

"So..you guys got any hobbies?"asked Biyomon

"Not really...we didn't really have a chance to enjoy life yet."replied Raimu

"Well you two can count on me I'll take care of you."smiled Sora

"How 'bout you girls?Any hobbies?"asked Impmon

"Well,I enjoy helping my mum and I love playing soccer and Tennis."smiled Sora

"You also like singing."added Biyomon

Sora looked at Biyomon then back at the street.

"And what about you Biyomon?"asked Raimu

"Oh,just the regular girly stuff...you wouldn't be interested."replied Biyomon

After a few roads of silence they finally arrived to Sora's apartment walked into the elevator and waited in the elevator listening to some relaxing classical music.A loud ding sound rang as the elevator doors and Impmon followed Sora and Biyomon to they're apartment door.

Sora twisted the key and unlocked the front 's mother was sitting in front of the Television holding a mug of warm coffee.

"Sora are you okay honey?Im just watching the news about some of weird fight that happened around two hours ago.."said Toshiko(sora's mum)

"Mum..can I speak to you for a second?"asked Sora as she closed the door behind Raimu.

Toshiko turned around surprised to see a new face.

"Ofcourse."smiled Toshiko

They sat around the large oak kitchen table as Sora explained what had really happened.

"So..can he stay here until he finds somewhere else to stay?"asked Sora

"Ofcourse...Welcome to our name is Toshiko Takenouchi,make yourself feel at home."smiled Toshiko

Raimu shook Toshiko's hand and smiled.

"Thank you ."smiled Raimu

"Now honey,show Raimu his room..Im going back to sleep."yawned Toshiko

Toshiko stood up and walked into her room,closing the door behind her.

"Want anything to drink?"asked Sora right before she opened the fridge.

"Anything with some alcohol in it,thanks."replied Impmon,Sora shook her head slowly.

"Water will be fine."added Raimu

Sora took out a cold bottle of water and placed it on the table,she then closed the fridge and pulled out four glasses from the shelf.

"Biyomon mind pourin' the water?Im gonna show these two around."said Sora

"Of course Sora."smiled Biyomon

Raimu and Impmon followed Sora through her apartment,after around six doors Sora lead them to her bedroom.

"So you guys can use my room.I'll stay in my parent's room."said Sora

"Thanks for everything listen..you don't perhaps know where I can get cleaned up?"asked Raimu

"Sure,the bathrooms this way."smiled Sora

Raimu followed Sora to the bathroom while Impmon returned to the kitchen,to find Biyomon eating a seed cereal bar.

"Uh..no offense but..uhh..you want your clothes cleaned?"asked Sora

"What's wrong with them?"asked Raimu

"Well except the blood and dirt on them they're perfectly clean.."pointed Sora

Raimu removed his jacket and as he was about to remove his belt Sora stopped him and pushed him into the bathroom while she waited outside..She closed the door and waited for him to give her his clothes from behind the picked them up carefully and walked into the washroom,where she emptied his pockets and removed the chains from his then placed his clothes in the washer.

As Raimu walked into the bathtub,he noticed a bra hanging off the water tap of the picked it up and threw it into the nearby wash then started the water and slowly washed himself,enjoying the cool water running down his dirty he rubbed his chest,the pentagram started bleeding-hurting Raimu somewhat.

"...I guess it's not over yet.."groaned Raimu

After half an hour Raimu walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel,to cover his genitals and his chest.

"Are my clothes clean yet?"asked Raimu

Sora giggled then shook her head slowly.

"They're clean but they're still wet.I just put them in the drier now."replied Sora

"*yawn*I could sleep for an eternity.."said Impmon

"Did that once...not again."replied Raimu as he sat around the table next to Impmon.

"I'll tell you and Mimi are going shopping 'bout you come with us and choose some clothes?"asked Sora

"Er..Just you and Mimi..not that there's anything wrong with you but..er..Mimi.."Raimu chocked on his words

"She's weird?..Yeah we all know when you get to know her..She's a great person."smiled Sora

"She's just your type of company Rai..'Weird'!"chuckled Impmon

"Say what'd you tell Gatomon,back at the temple?"asked Raimu

"Nothing!"replied Impmon,turning around and crossing his arms.

Sora and Raimu laughed quietly.

"What about Kari?..She's not going with you?"asked Raimu

"She would but she's got to finish her summer project.."replied Sora

"Hmm..yeah I'll come with you two tomorrow...as long as we don't do any of that girly stuff..."said Raimu

Raimu towel slid over his chest revealing some of the pentagram,Sora noticed and gasped as she saw it.

"What is that?"asked Sora

Raimu quickly covered it with the towel.

"That's his freaky-dark-brand-thing...he's fine."said Impmon

"Mind explaining Rai?"asked Biyomon

Raimu told Sora and Biyomon the same story he told Kari back in Avalar.

"So there are ten crests?"asked Biyomon

"Crests?"asked Impmon

"Yeah..wait you..you guys don't know about crests?"asked Biyomon

Raimu and Impmon shook they're heads at the same time.

"Each pair of Digimon and humans are blessed with a courage,Friendship,love,sincerity,hope,reliability,kindness,intellect and Light...but I guess you guys are cursed with the crest of Darkness...strange."explained Biyomon

"How do you even know all this?"asked Raimu

"It's a thing us vaccines know."Smiled Biyomon

Raimu looked at Impmon then back at Biyomon and Sora.

"I don't deserve any of this..I don't deserve to be called a hero.."frowned Raimu as he held his head on the table.

"What do you mean?"asked Sora

"Back in Avalar...when I was still under Malzemon's control..I killed..so many..innocent digimons...I can never be titled as the good nor a just a coward hiding in the darkness..."Said Raimu,Sora turned to Biyomon with a sad look then placed her hand on Raimu's tightened fist.

"I understand you're angry and confused..Hell I bet you're sad it's no use acting like that...Im not going to say you should just get over it but...think of it this you didn't do what you had to..you would be dead and so would everyone on this planet."Said Sora with a faint smile.

Raimu understood what Sora meant,his sacrifice and evil doings were for a good reason in the finally felt like a load of his chest and that he could finally feel some of his innocence return to him.

"Thank you Sora...I owe you.."smiled Raimu

"Don't mention get some sleep...we've got a long day in front of us."smiled Sora

After all drinking a glass of water Sora and Biyomon walked into the parent's room while Raimu and Impmon opened Sora's bedroom door and turned on the the lights lit the room,Impmon walked in and looked around,Raimu soon followed,then closed the door climbed into Sora's bed while Impmon picked up Raimu's onyx buckle,examined it and put it back on the bedside table,he then climbed into the bed and fell asleep.

The Adventure shall continue..on the next episode of Digimon! Digital monsters!


End file.
